


Halloween Delight

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: All Of Me [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Heterosexual Sex, Making Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween party soon offers a bit of delight for Natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Delight

"Come on Natalie, hurry up in there or we are going to be late," Taylor's voice says from the other side of the bathroom door.

I just roll my eyes and finish putting on my costume. I am dressed in one of the costumes that Jane Foster wears in the second Thor movie.

Going to the door when I am done, I open it and let my eyes take in Taylor who is dressed at The Joker. When he first told me of his costume I wasn't sure he could pull it off but I see I was wrong. He is pulling off the look well.

Taylor smirks as I look him over and he loops his arm in mine. "See something you like?" he asks as he leans into me and kisses my earlobe softly. "Because if so we could just skip this party all together and stay home and have some fun.

I just blush and shake my head, "No, Avery is already here to watch the kids and give out candy to the trick or treaters. Anyway I think the party will do us good," I smile as I lead him towards the door. "We can have some fun after the party though," I whisper under my breath before we reach Avery who is sitting in a chair by the door.

Taylor pouts but says no more. Instead he pulls his arm away from mine and heads outside, leaving me alone to talk to Avery.

I tell Avery things she needs to know. That I have my cell phone with me if she needs to get a hold of me and that the kids are only allowed to stay up one hour later than usual. "You think you can remember all of that?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow and lock eyes with her.

Avery nods and smiles, "I can Nat," she says as she looks into my eyes. "I've baby-sat your kids numerous times by now that I think I know everything."

I know she is right so I too nod and head outside to where Taylor is waiting. Going to the car, I get in and buckle up, looking out my window as Taylor drives off.

Before I know it we have arrived at Isaac and Nikki's house and Taylor is parking the car. It's already looking like a good sized crowd has showed up but then again I swear their annual Halloween party gets bigger every year.

"I think there are more people here then last year," I speak once Taylor has the car parked. Before he can reply, I get out and wait on him. When he comes over to me I loop my arm in his and follow him towards the house.

"It should be a bigger crowd this year. Isaac invited a lot more people on our beer run last night," Taylor chuckles and I roll my eyes. "And I hear Zac is bringing Bethany even though Kate is tagging along too."

At the mention of Bethany I scrunch my nose up, "Why is he bringing his mistress to something he knows his wife is going to be at?" I ask though I have no room to talk. I too was once Zac's mistress though after Kate found out about us we have mainly stopped fooling around, minus the time I showed up at the studio to see him.

The studio incident though has been our last in months. Not because I haven't tried, I have tried but Zac keeps finding ways to turn me down, reminding me I love Taylor and that Taylor is the man who will make me happy.

"Because Zac is stupid," Taylor mutters as we finally reach the house and walk up the stairs. Taylor doesn't have to knock though because Isaac who is dressed as Doctor Who already has the door swung open.

"Nice outfit Taylor," Isaac laughs as he looks Taylor over after we step inside the house.

I can't help but laugh as well as I move my arm away from Taylor's and look around. I instantly spot Kate on the other side of the room and I am surprised by her outfit. She has dressed up as Poison Ivy.

Not saying anything to Taylor, I walk towards Kate. "I didn't know you liked comic books Kate," I smile though it is a forced one. How can I be nice to her after all we have been through this year. "And who is watching little George tonight?" I ask almost wanting to laugh when I say his name. It is very obvious she stole the name from the royal baby.

Kate eyes me and I can tell from her lip curl she doesn't approve of my outfit. "I don't like comics," she quips her voice harsh. "I just wore this to impress Zac but of course his newest slut outdid me and wore a costume of a comic character too."

I can't help but laugh at Bethany outdoing Kate. I may not like Bethany either but I do love that she pisses Kate off so much.

"As for Abraham," she says using the name she wants the baby to be called. "He is at home with Carly," she smiles mentioning one of the three sitters we all share at certain times. "Junia and Shepherd are at Walker and Diana's for the night."

I roll my eyes and turn away from Kate, looking around the room. When I do I chew my lip when I spot Zac across the room standing by himself. His costume has me surprised though. He is dressed up as Thor. I'm not surprised it's a comic book character but I am surprised it's Thor given that my costume of Jane Foster is Thor's love interest.

Seeing Zac look over at me, I blush and look away, my eyes landing on Taylor who is flirting with Bethany. It's kind of funny too, seeing as Bethany is dressed as Harley Quinn. A slutty Harley Quinn.

Looking away from Taylor and Bethany, I decide I need a drink and head towards the kitchen. When I get there I push past a few people and grab a beer that is on the counter. Normally I don't drink just plain beer and especially not beer out of a can but right now I kind of need one.

Opening the can I take a drink and swallow it fast. "Fucking Bethany," I mutter under my breath.

"Yeah I wish I was fucking her," a voice speaks up from behind me and I turn around, catching my breath as I come face to face with Zac. He looks really good with his hair pulled back in a half ponytail and his arms showing so well in the tight sleeves

I laugh bitterly and take another drink, "I'm sure you do," I reply letting my tone drip a harsh kind of sarcasm out towards him.

At my harsh words he gives me his best innocent smile and I feel myself turning to mush at it. Who knew his smile could melt me?

Returning the smile I chew my lip again, "I miss you Zac," I say in a hushed tone in case anyone who shouldn't be around is.

Zac blushes at my words and I watch as he inches closer to me, "I miss you too Natalie," he whispers making me a shiver run down my spine. "Meet me upstairs in Isaac and Nikki's bedroom in ten," he informs me as he moves away and stalks off.

Watching him leave I finish the beer and go out to the main part of the living room again where I swear there are even more people. Taylor is still talking to Bethany. Looking around for Kate I spy her talking to Nikki who is dressed as Amy Pond.

When no one seems to look at me I smile and turn, heading up the stairs and down the hall. Making it to Isaac and Nikki's room I go in and smirk when I see Zac already sitting on the bed.

Zac looks up when he hears me, offering me a smirk as well. Turning briefly I shut the door and lock it before walking over to the bed I sit down beside him. "You chose your outfit perfectly," he tells me before he leans in and kisses me on the lips.

I kiss him back and let my hand go up to rest against his cheek. It has been so long since we kissed. I never realized how much I missed his mouth until now. How much I just missed him. I half wish I knew why he has been pushing me away and being so adamant that I belong with Taylor. Can't he see how much I feel for him?

The more we kiss the more oblivious I become to everything around me. I don't even realize he is pushing me back on the bed until my back is against it and Zac is on top of me.

Pulling away from the kiss, I look up at him and sigh, "Protection," I mutter hoping he has some. Taylor has recently decided he wants to start trying for a sixth child so I have came off the birth control.

Zac raises an eyebrow at my words but I watch as he reaches over onto the nightstand and finds his wallet which I hadn't even seen there until now. When he produces a condom he lays it beside my head, "For later," he whispers as he kisses me again and I moan when I feel him move his hips down into mine.

After that everything is almost effortless. The way he pushes up the skirt of my costume just enough to slide my panties off. How he grabs my hand and has me remove the bottom half of his costume. When it's gone I almost want to laugh when I realize Zac has no underwear but instead the sight of his hard dick just makes me moan because I fucking need it inside of me.

Reaching for the condom, I open the packaging and then reach between us long enough to roll it onto him. Once it's on I kiss him again as if my life depends on it and maybe it does. Maybe my life depends on him more than I have realized before.

Feeling his tongue find its way into my mouth, I close my eyes and let our tongues tangle together, a moan coming out as I finally feel Zac push inside of me which causes me to whimper. He is much more gentle than he has ever been before.

"God, Natalie," Zac moans into my mouth as he begins to move at a rhythm that he remembers I like, though I swear it's slower than normal. Like he wants this to last for as long as possible and if I am being honest with myself so do I.

Closing my eyes I let myself move with him and it's amazing just how well we move in sync together. Letting my nails dig into the top part of his costume which he is still wearing I moan out as he goes deeper inside of me. I know I am probably going to hell already but he feels so much better than Taylor does. He always has.

"Zac," I whimper out as I close my eyes together and my breath gets harder. "I..fuck I missed this," I state as I feel my walls starting to close around him. I can tell from the way he is trembling that he is close too and I want to hold off until we can come together.

Being able to do just that, I moan out my nails digging deeper into his costume and he kisses me harder before collapsing against me, his hips finally coming to a stop.

Smiling I pull away from the kiss and just lay there holding Zac in my arms, "I think this wins for the best Halloween party Nikki and Isaac have thrown," I laugh as I let my hand move up to Zac's hair and I play with the ends of it. "I hope the Christmas party can live up to this."

Zac laughs at my mention of the Christmas party and I shiver as I feel him kiss my neck. "I love you Natalie," he whispers so soft that I barely hear him.

I want to tell him I love him as well because I do but I bite my tongue and keep it inside. Saying I love him back will open up a whole new can of worms and it will ruin the life I am supposed to be content with as being Mrs. Taylor Hanson. I can't ruin that. Anyway I figure my actions towards Zac should show him I love him too.


End file.
